Talk:Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension
No references. Fake, much? Jadman22 21:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Jadman22 :Actually we do have a reference, Swampy mentioned it in an audio interview in England. I believe there is a link on the Season 2 Article.Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 21:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC)(Gone For the most part) The link's on the Season 3 page. It's supposed to come out sometime between 2010 and 2011 according to him, but nothing else is known about it yet. 02:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :The link was also posted on this page. You can clearly hear Swampy say at the end "And we've just started work on the movie. So hopefully that'll be out by Summer of 2011." There was another blog that I happened to come across that said that the movie could come out as early as this year. But I've heard rumors that it is a fake blog. Black Spiderman 04:46, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Swampy confirmed it was a fake blog a few days back. ::: Drat. That stinks. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to wait for one of them to give us more information. Black Spiderman 15:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: The Blogger/Blogspot sites are being run by an imposter. If Swampy hadn't confirmed it, the numerous spelling, grammar and other mistakes would have still given it away. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:38, February 19, 2010 (UTC) And here I am relying on that website for more information not knowing that it's been run by a phony the entire time! Well, Dan and Swampy better start giving out some information about it soon! The wait seems unbearable. Black Spiderman 19:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) but if its not coming out till next summer, there probably isn't any information, you know since its a year and a half away. Well he didn't say for sure that it would come out in Summer of 2011. For all we know, it could be later. It could be earlier. I just hope we get some idea soon. I'm just so excited I can't help myself! Black Spiderman 21:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) GASP! There's gonna be a Phineas and Ferb movie! ''This is so awesome! I gotta call my friend! J. Severe How come the name was changed to Phineas and Ferb (film)? I thought Phineas and Ferb (movie) was just fine. Black Spiderman 03:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Film is more official then movie. 'The Flash' {talk} 03:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Is this a good thing or a bad thing because it may be the end of the show~EmCruz The wait is unbearable. But if the info is true then Perry will finally be found out. Awesome!BeatOli 18:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I thought that it was already verified that there are NO plans for a phineas and Ferb Movie. —09MurphyM 06:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :There may not have been, but there are now - look at the references on the article page. :) -- 'Ryan Stoppable' (call me, beep me) 14:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Is the movie supposed to be released on June 17? 'Cause that's what the page says. J. Severe: A Young Boy Trying to Find His Place In This World 22:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think so. Unless a valid source has confirmed it as such. --SlayerMan118 22:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Incidentally, until a definite release date is confirmed, and due to the high importance of this article, I think a lock should be in order. Purely to prevent any false or unsourced information from finding its way into the article. SlayerMan118 23:00, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Usually, I not very much active on the wiki due to schoolwork and other responsibilities at home. But when I was browsing the web, I ran into this. The first thing that ran across my mind was one word "LIE". But when I saw on the show's page that it is properly sourced, I felt like slapping myself 3 times and prepare for a knockout (I actually did physically slap myself once, on the other hand :P). Still we'll have to wait and see until official confirmation. 'Phin68' talk to Phin68 00:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Uh, Phin, there ''is official confirmation. Both are from either Swampy himself or Disney... The Flash {talk} 01:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia says that it will premiere on "June 12." Can we confirm this as a reliable source, or just as random trash? J.Severe (A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 17:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) The movie's a year away. It's probably just trash. I bet it'll be deleted by tomorrow. Black Spiderman 18:36, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Acorrding to a source from YouTube on my comments board from a Disney connected user, the movie has been retitled as "Across The Second Dimension" as a DCOM. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' I don't have to try. ]]17:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Unless I'm missing something, how is that a retitling? Unless you're saying that "Phineas and Ferb" won't be part of the title, which I severely doubt. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 20:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: The film will premiere on Disney Channel US on June 12, 2010 as per http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb:_Across_the_Second_Dimension -- 12:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: Looking through the history of that page, anonymous users keep playing with the year that the movie is supposed to be released: 2023, 2010, 2090, et cetera. Therefore, the Wikipedia article is no longer a definitive reference for the release date. Given the fact that it took Disney over a year to broadcast "Undercover Carl" and they just broadcast the Christmas special a few months ago, a 2011 release date is more likely than this year. Going from concept to finished animated product in under 6 months is not likely. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) The page has been updated and now according to wikipedia the movie will be released this June and a trailer is coming mid-May. Again, it's probably just nonsense. But if it isn't, the anticipation is agonizing. Here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb:_Across_the_Second_Dimension 19:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't find it reliable enough. First, if the movie is gonna release in June, we must have seen quite at least a short trailer of it. Second, the Disney Channel 2010 sneak peek (Disney always shows their news shows, movies and seasons at the end of a year) didn't mention anything such as this, all that was "a new season of Phineas and Ferb." Third, that page states "It's currently filming and a trailer will be seen in mid-May." As Dan Povenmire had said this himself, that it takes like 10 months to make a 11-minute-episode, so there's now way a movie can be made that fast. Fourth, the article said "However as of March 2010, it was upgraded to a Disney Channel Original Movie and was moved to June 2010." So, can you show us the press release or anything reliable that proves it true? [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 05:24, April 21, 2010 (UTC) there is gonna be a movie. YOU'LL SEE! even though i'm gonna have to agree with ya, sorry, forgot to sign my name :) 15:38, April 23, 2010 (UTC)iluvperry :::Yeah, Wikipedia says it will be rated TV-PG (for brief rude humor and some mild thematic elements), then that it will premiere of June this year (kind of early), and that a new trailer will premiere next month. Not only that, but a bunch of random new characters in the Cast. I would like to be happy at this kind of news but it seems a bit fishy. I guess we'll have to see until mid-May (the alleged release time of the trailer) to see for ourselves. --'J.Severe' (A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 23:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::And it's not just on that one page; it's on the templates and everywhere else! Either it's true, or those unregistered contributors are really smart.J.Severe (A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 23:13, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Someone should ask Swampy about this. --'J.Severe' (A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 23:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Now I just feel like I'm talking to myself. --'J.Severe' (A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 23:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The new characters are probably fake. But...seeing as June 2010 appears everywhere now as the premiere date except here, I'm starting to believe it myself. Chances are it's still slated for next year, but you can't help but hope, right? Black Spiderman 23:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::If the movie was coming out in two months don't you think some kind of media outlet would mention something about it. ThatBobGuy 23:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Like I said, we'll have to wait to see for ourselves. Just mark the calendar: check May 15th for a movie trailer on Disney Channel. But Bob, I agree with you. There WOULD be some notice. But there's still the chance of it premiering later in this summer. --'J.Severe' (A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 23:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::No, there isn't. In the Daily Telegraph interview, Swampy said they were just starting on it in January, and animation doesn't work that fast. As of right now, the only place that has reported on it is the DC Upfront press release, and that says Summer 2011; everything else is just Wikipedia wishful thinking. And J.Severe, why on Earth would the movie be PG when the show is? -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 00:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Considering that every episode is rated TV-G, It is a little strange that the movie would have a TV-PG rating vs. a TV-G rating if the info is true. 03:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Half of the shows on CN right now are rated PG, so what's the big deal if the movie were to be rated TV-PG? And besides, just because Swampy said it in one ''interview that they had just started working on the movie doesn't mean it to be now. We don't know. That interview could've been done a year ago and they're just surfacing it up now, and he's trying to trick us into anticipating it more so when it comes out sooner, we're that much more surprised. I mean, they announced back in February of '09 that The Wizard of Odd was coming out. It's April 2010, and Australia's the only country that's aired it. I mean, anything can happen. I know probably none of this is likely, but you really can't blame a guy for hoping. Black Spiderman 04:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I just went to the article today and it seems that "The Flash" has cleared it up. It turns that it was all false info. Oh well... 'J.Severe' (A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 20:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC) WHAT???? WHAT?? oh well, maybe the new charecters are all fake, but on wikipedia, it still says that they're having the movie this year, so i'm sure THATS real. IT BETTER BE!!!!!!!!! 21:40, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but SuperFlash 101 cleared all false info on the article a few hours ago, so it is now for 2011, sorry about that. 22:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : What the --?! Some unregistered contributor with the IP address "76.234.172.30" went and edited the page so it said the movie will premiere on June 12, 2010. I'll go fix that up right now. That is to say, on the Wikipedia page. And I'm not logged in on Wikipedia, but you should be able to identify my change. 'J.Severe''' (A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 22:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Am I the only one thinking this? OK, I just thought of this. If the movie really is coming out in 2011 instead of 2010, why would anybody bother putting out any information about it now? I mean, not that I'm unexcited about it. But I just think it's a bit strange that they brought it up in a press release over a year before it's supposed to come out. Right? Black Spiderman 22:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC)